Resident Evil: El Exterminio
by SRTD119
Summary: Como siempre un nuevo virus aparece, pero este virus tiene algo diferentes puesto que esta diseñado para exterminar a su objetivo y claro que lo lograra, la unica pregunta que queda es ¿Cual es su objetivo?
1. Chapter 1

Este fic ya está terminado y lo publique en otro foro pero decidí buscar más público, por eso lo estoy publicando aquí.

Bueno como sabrán este fic es algo irregular como ser estos 2 primeros caps. Están algo cortos y no muy descritos puesto que como son introductorios decidí ahorrar palabras y tiempo, por lo que a mediad que el fic avance verán que se hará más largo.

También lo hice en formato scrip y al ser un documento de más de 90 páginas de Word no tengo intención de cambiar el formato así que les ruego un poco de tolerancia pero créanme que alguno de los personajes que invente para este fic lo compensara.

Bueno creo que eso sería todo

En fin este es un fic que logré

gracias a la gran colaboración de mi gran amigo Ryousan

Sin su ayuda y conocimientos en esta exitosa saga de juegos, este fic nunca hubiera sido posible de realizar

por lo que este fic seria

PRODUCCIONES STD Y Ryousan presentan

Todo el fondo está en negro y con un humo color sangre se empiezan a formar letras

RESIDENT EVIL EL EXTERMINIO

Las letras desaparecen después de unos segundos y también el fondo negro

Se ven helicópteros sobrevolando Moscú donde hay varias calles bloqueadas los policías no dejan pasar a la gente y acercándose a la zona industrial se ve que hay operativos militares con una barricada que rodea a una fábrica

Los soldados apuntan constantemente hacia esta, de ahí los helicópteros aterrizan a lo que un hombre con un uniforme de manga corta, un pequeño machete en su espalda y pelo relativamente corto se dirige hacia el comandante Ruso a cargo y ambos comienzan una conversación en ruso

De ahí el comandante grita órdenes y los soldados dejan de apuntar este sujeto se reúne con una chica.

Esta tenía pelo rubio también un poco más largo pero este le caía por los lados un poco más abajo de la oreja pero lejos de sus hombros y su piel era algo pálida estos 2 cruzan la barricada y se internan dentro de la fábrica.

Cuando estos ya ingresaron los soldados rusos vuelven a apuntar sus armas hacia la fábrica, el interior de la fábrica eran lámparas rotas algunas apagadas otras titilaban seguidamente y otras se mantenían apagadas durante lapsos de tiempo para encenderse unos segundos y volver a apagarse.

Las paredes estaban llenas de sangre y no había muchos cadáveres en el piso pero si sangre mucha sangre inclusive pequeñas acumulaciones de sangre coagulada, al ver que la fábrica era grande decidieron separarse.

La chica empezó a subir las escaleras mientras que el chico continúo en la planta baja.

Mientras este caminaba se acerca a un pacillo donde las luces brillaban unos segundos y luego se quedaban apagadas por lo que este enciende su linterna y con su otra mano apunta con su pistola mientras avanza alumbrando el pasillo mientras este esta oscuro.

Ve que no hay sangre pero ve que al final del pasillo hay un cuarto iluminado por lo que apaga su linterna y avanza hacia el cuarto sin notar que el pasillo por el cual el caminaba tenía un sub. Pasillo a su izquierda y cuando la luz regreso se vio a un zombi el cual estaba parado quieto como una estatua.

Pero este era diferente en sus manos sus uñas crecieron hasta formar garras su cabeza era más grande no tenía pelo sus ojos eran completamente blancos en una vista de perfil se podía ver que su mandíbula era más grande parecía estar sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes los cuales tomaron una forma triangular y puntiaguda pero en realidad es que el zombi no tiene labios y este zombi a pesar de que tenía sus ojos blancos sin la presencia de alguna pupila se podía saber cómo seguía al hombre con su mirada y cuando este siguió avanzado a través del pasillo y se perdió del campo de vista del zombi este se quedó quieto y sus ojos regresaron a mirar hacia el frente.

Mientras que el hombre seguía avanzando hasta llegar a la habitación con luz donde vio como uno de estos nuevos zombis se estaba comiendo la otra mitad de una cabeza gracias a sus mandíbulas más grandes este se metió en la boca la mitad de la cabeza y se podía oír como trituraba el hueso dentro su boca cuando empezó a masticar.

Después de ver eso el hombre le dispara en la cabeza al zombi y entra más adentro en la habitación y ve que había 2 zombis más comiéndose cadáveres.

Uno se estaba masticando un brazo y se oía como sus dientes trituraban los huesos de la extremidad mientras que el otro estaba comiéndose un torso masticando desde los riñones y sacando las tripas por el lugar, estos 2 zombis también reciben un disparo en la cabeza y caen muertos una vez muertos estos 2 el hombre se pone a registrar la habitación y el resto del lugar en busca de algún zombi pero no los encuentra por lo que usa su radio para comunicarse con su compañera

Chris: ¿Jill me escuchas?

Chris llama a su compañera y esta tarda unos segundos en responderle

Jill: Estoy algo ocupada aquí

Jill estaba apuntando con sus 2 pistolas a un grupo de los nuevos zombis los cuales la atacaban por lo que Jill comenzó a dispararles y las balas se incrustaban en las cabezas de los zombis, la precisión de Jill era tan perfecta que las balas impactaban entre cejas, una vez que Jill mata a todos los zombis esta se comunica nuevamente con Chris

Jill: Ya acabe con algunos infectados como va tu limpieza  
>Chris: Solo me encontré con 3 ya están muertos ahora seguiré buscando<br>Jill: Este nuevo virus no me gusta pediré que hagan un examen a los cuerpos

Jill y Chris continúan buscando zombis por el lugar pero hay alguien oculto en las sombras viendo todo en cual anotaba en una computadora todo lo que observaba

Prueba de campo exitosa, los especímenes actuaron acorde a las especulaciones, nota los infectados atacaron a una agente de la BSAA investigar el por qué, siguiente paso aniquilar la evidencia

Jill y Chris terminaron de revisar la fábrica y no había más zombis por lo que salen de esta, los soldados que estaban rodeando la fábrica apuntaban con sus rifles pero su comandante les ordeno que los bajen y por eso Jill y Chris regresan a sus helicópteros

Jill: Los infectados mostraron unas mutaciones nuevas por lo que quiero que traigan todos los cuerpos para análisis  
>Chris: Necesitaremos trabajar en un antídoto para este nuevo virus cuanto antes<p>

Un grupo de especialistas se estaba acercando a la fábrica cuando esta explota expandiendo las llamas de la explosión por las ventanas y puertas, en el interior de la fábrica se puede ver que eran bombas incendiarias porque los pasillos y habitaciones comienzan a llenarse de fuego llegando a grandes temperaturas y llevando los metales a un rojo vivo

Jill: No puede ser

El fuego calcino toda evidencia que había en la fábrica y cuando los bomberos llegan otras explosiones ocurren causando que la estructura colapse por lo que queda solamente chatarra fundida

Chris: Maldita sea

Aun sabiendo que no encontrarían nada deciden buscar en los escombros pero el metal fundido borro rastro alguno de esos zombis misteriosos por lo que los agentes de la BSAA regresan a sus helicópteros frustrados, los helicópteros alzan vuelo y se van de Rusia.

Mientras esto sucede en otra parte del mundo un hombre con chaqueta negra y lentes oscuros se encontraba en un mercado comprando fruta cuando su celular suena y luego este contesta su celular oye el mensaje y luego responde

No importa donde solo quiero que soluciones esas observaciones

De ahí el hombre cuelga el celular y continúa con sus compras de ahí solo se ve como una mano cuelga un celular


	2. Chapter 2

Aun sabiendo que no encontrarían nada deciden buscar en los escombros pero el metal fundido borro rastro alguno de esos zombis misteriosos por lo que los agentes de la BSAA regresan a sus helicópteros frustrados, los helicópteros alzan vuelo y se van de Rusia.

Mientras esto sucede un hombre con chaqueta negra y lentes oscuros se encontraba en un mercado comprando fruta cuando su celular suena y luego este contesta su celular oye el mensaje y luego responde

No importa donde solo quiero que soluciones esas observaciones

De ahí el hombre cuelga el celular y continúa con sus compras de ahí solo se ve como una mano cuelga un celular.

Pasan los días y a la 1 a.m. en una ciudad en estados unidos se empiezan a bloquear las autopistas que separan la cuidad de la zona residencial

Solo una persona ponía las señales de bloqueo y no llevaba un uniforme de policía, esta persona tenía un casco de motociclista puesto.

Una vez bloqueada la cuidad este misterioso hombre se pone una mochila y sube a una moto y a lo que empieza a recorrer por la carretera hasta acercarse a las zonas de viviendas.

No se adentra en estas sino va a lo que se veía como un cobertizo y este lo abre mostrando en su interior varios cadáveres de los cuales separa con una camilla a 10.

Estos cadáveres tenían una cicatriz de cirugía en sus estómagos, luego amarra y apila al resto a 3 camillas y remolca las camillas con su moto dejando a los cadáveres cerca de las afueras de la zona residencial donde deja caer la primera camilla.

De su mochila saca una jeringa y frascos equivalentes a la cantidad de los cadáveres, este llena la jeringa con un líquido de color azul y se los inyecta a los 3 cadáveres para luego volver a llevar las otras camillas a otra zona de las viviendas.

Repite el procedimiento, y por ultimo deja a los últimos cadáveres en la autopista hacia la cuidad y les inyecta con este líquido azul para regresar en la moto hacia el cobertizo.

Mientras este misterioso hombre está regresando al cobertizo los cadáveres que inyecto comienzan a moverse a pararse y a dirigirse hacia las casas.

Los zombis comienzan a dividirse entre las casas.

Cada uno se dirigía a una casa estos zombis actúan de diferente manera, unos comienzan a golpear la puerta otros golpean las ventanas y las rompen y se meten a las casas dejándose caer por las ventanas.

Estos escándalos hacen que los diferentes padres de las casa se despierten y vayan a ver el porqué del ruido.

Un padre abre la puerta y es mordido por el zombi otro padre es atacado por un zombi en su cocina y su esposa ve como muerden al hombre y trata de separar al zombi de su esposo pero luego el esposo es quien ataca a la señora en otras zonas de la vivienda se oye al perro ladrar, un perro chihuahua pero su ladrido pasa de ser agresivo a un aullido de dolor por lo que el padre de la familia baja al patio y ve como un zombi se come al perro.

Pero el padre no sabía que el sujeto era un zombi contagioso por lo que lo golpea mientras revisa el cadáver decapitado del perro y cuando su familia observaba desde su casa ven como el zombi muerde al padre en la yugular haciéndolo desangrarse y caiga muerto al piso por lo que los niños gritan llamando la atención del zombi

En otra familia los niños esperaban a que sus padres hayan revisado quien entro pero estos nunca regresan y cuando van a ver solo ven a un extraño comiéndose a su padre luego su madre estaba con una herida en su brazo pero ella caminaba extraño cuando los niños se acercan su madre los ataca.

Solo se va oyendo como los zombis empiezan a aumentar su número y las familias que tratan de escapar ven que la carretera estaba bloqueada por lo que el misterioso hombre cerca al cobertizo solo tenía un cronometro y cuando su alarma sonó este saca otras jeringas

Pero estos nuevos frascos ya no tenían un contenido azul, más bien era anaranjado

Se lo inyecta a los cadáveres para después tomar su moto y dirigirse a otro lugar mientras se aleja con la moto.

Estos cadáveres comienzan a retorcerse y luego se paran

Se ve como les crecen las uñas hasta convertirse en garras, su cabeza comienza a crecer a medida que su pelo se cae abren sus ojos y se ve como poco a poco su pupila comienza a desaparecer, sus dientes comienzan a cambiar a medida que su mandíbula genera más músculos para una mordida más fuerte.

Estos comienzan a correr hacia las viviendas

Es de madrugada entre 6 a.m. y 7 a.m.

Se ve a 3 helicópteros Chinook volando, dentro del helicóptero central se ve a un hombre el cual tenía un pelo marrón cuyo peinado llevaba ambas mitades a un lado, tenía puestas manga cortas y su cartuchera la llevaba en el tórax este estaba poniéndole munición a su pistola y un hombre con terno negro y lentes oscuros estaba frente a el

Hombre: Agente Kennedy esta imagen fue tomada por el satélite a las cero cuatrocientos horas, los medios no deben enterarse de esto, hicimos lo posible por mantenerlos alejados por eso es su deber limpiar la zona y averiguar quiénes liberaron ese bio ataque, por la falta de tiempo le hemos asignado un compañero en esta misión ya que queremos que esto se solucione de forma rápida  
>Leon: Algún mercenario<br>Hombre: Ya sabrá quién es apenas aterricemos

Los helicópteros llegan al principio de la autopista donde esta se conectaba con las viviendas

Vemos varios marines con sus M16 luego Leon y el hombre de terno salen del helicóptero pero ven que no había zombis en las afueras

Hombre: Esto no tiene sentido hace 2 horas la zona estaba plagada según las imágenes de satélite

Leon: Los satélites pueden fallar cuando de bio ataques sea trata, debe de haber más adentro, eviten que el resto salgan

Leon se está dirigiendo hacia las viviendas cuando es interrumpido

Hombre: Agente Kennedy, no olvida algo  
>Leon: Con menos infectados ya no será necesaria la asistencia del mercenario<p>

Leon está a punto de continuar su camino hasta que una voz hace que este de vuelta atrás

¿?: ¿Por qué no puede ser mercenaria?, ¿cree que las mujeres no tenemos lo necesario para las armas?

Le responde una mujer la cual por el tono de su piel indicaba un origen latino

Tenía cabello marrón pero este estaba recogido en cola de caballo y cubierto por una gorra, sus vestimentas eran militares por lo que podía llevar equipo militar

Celeste: Mi nombre es Celeste Cruz ¿y el tuyo?  
>Leon: Leon Kennedy pero no nos volveremos a ver<br>Celeste: Me contrataron porque soy la mejor en lo que hago créeme que si  
>Leon: Sígueme no te separes y apunta siempre a la cabeza<p>

Ambos se internan en las casas de la vivienda buscando zombis pero cuando las registran solo ven sangre en piso y paredes ningún cadáver, por lo que deciden dejar de registrar casas vacías e internarse en las profundidades de las viviendas

Celeste: ¿Que buscamos?  
>Leon: Recuerda la cabeza<br>Celeste: Soy tiradora primera clase

Ambos siguen caminado hasta que oyen botes de basura cayendo a su derecha

Era un grupo de zombis que caminaban hacia ellos de forma lenta por lo que Leon apunta con su pistola y celeste saca un sub. Fusil MP5 y comienzan a disparar hacia la cabeza de los zombis matándolos

Pero a gran distancia muy a lo lejos se ve al motociclista el cual sostenía algo similar que se veía como una pantalla de bolsillo pero esta mostraba toda el área de viviendas desde arriba y al lado de la pantalla comienzan a verse también las anotaciones

Sujetos masculino y femenino, aun no entraron en contacto, fortuna que haya participación de un espécimen femenino, se podrá comprobar la observación

El motociclista sigue observando a distancia mientras que Leon y Celeste disparan a la cabeza a los zombis que caminaban hacia ellos matando a ese pequeño grupo

Celeste: ¿Qué les paso a esos sujetos?  
>Leon: No me lo creerías<br>Celeste: No importa, me pagan por matarlos

Ambos continúan internándose en las viviendas pero solo veían sangre y viseras también alguna que otra acumulación de sangre coagulada y en algunos patios mascotas semidevoradas

Celeste estaba algo afectada por las imágenes, en sus años como mercenaria no había visto semejante carnicería para Leon era común pero ambos continúan buscando a los zombis

Leon: Esto no tiene sentido, llevamos horas buscando y nada  
>Celeste: A lo mejor ya hemos terminado con los últimos hace rato<br>Leon: Imposible, jamás hay tan pocos

Leon no sabía el porqué de la ausencia de los zombis hasta que dentro de una casa se oye como caen objetos

Celeste: Parece que tenías razón

Ambos entran con sus armas en alto a la casa la cual tenía mucha sangre y viseras tanto en el piso como con la pared, y en la cocina se escuchaba como la carne era desgarrada

Leon y Celeste entran a la Cocina y ven a uno de los nuevos zombis masticando un cadáver decapitado sin brazo derecho y casi sin hemisferio derecho en su cuerpo

Luego el Zombi arranca sin problemas la pierna izquierda y comienza a masticarla Leon dispara y Celeste se queda paralizada por la escena

Leon: Este es nuevo, Celeste estate atenta por si algo viene  
>Celeste: ¿Atenta a qué?<br>Leon: Cualquier infectado que venga a comer tu carne

Celeste se impresiona por el comentario pero rápidamente le da la espalda a Leon vigilando si algo o alguien venia mientras que Leon se puso a examinar el cadáver del zombi examinador primero su calva cabeza por lo que se decide ponerse guantes y con su cuchillo abre la boca del Zombi

Leon: Vaya músculos extra en las mandíbulas eso aparte de estos dientes les permite triturar hueso como si nada

Leon continúa examinando al zombi por lo que ve sus garras en las manos luego ve su cicatriz en el estómago y está a punto de abrirla cuando se oye un golpe

Leon se para y mira hacia donde escucho el golpe y ve que varios zombis (estándar) ya habían rodeado la casa y querían entrar a esta

Por lo que Leon y Celeste se alejan de la puerta pero ven que por la puerta principal también se acercaban zombis así que estaban sin salida

Se podía oír como golpeaban la puerta de plástico de la cocina por lo que Celeste agarra una granada y la lanza afuera de la casa hacia los zombis que se acercaban a la puerta principal

Celeste: ¡Cúbrete!

Celeste y Leon se cubren detrás de las paredes que daban hacia la calle y a los segundos la granada explota despedazando a los zombis y consumiendo a otros el fuego de la explosión

Otros zombis reciben las esquirlas por lo que sus cuerpos son destrozados

Después de la explosión Leon y Celeste continúan su salida rematando a los zombis que sobrevivieron a la explosión y cerrando la puerta de la casa para retrasar a los zombis

Leon: Vamos  
>Celeste: Espera<p>

Celeste se quedó a poner unas cuantas cargas al lado de la puerta y de ahí se pone a correr junto a Leon

Los zombis ya destruyeron la puerta de plástico de la cocina y estaban entrando a la casa luego se pusieron a tratar de atravesar la puerta principal mientras Leon y Celeste se alejaban de la casa

Los zombis atacaban la puerta hasta que la hicieron ceder pero la carga explosiva que dejo celeste se activó apenas los zombis derrumbaron la puerta mandando a todos al olvido, atrás de Leon y Celeste se escucha la explosión

Celeste: Cayeron redonditos

Celeste y Leon continúan su recorrido en la limpieza de zombis hasta que oyen el mismo sonido de huesos siendo triturados que oyeron en la cocina por lo que se acercan a esa calle y den a 3 de los nuevos zombis

Estos llevaban un buen tiempo devorando cadáveres ya que se veía una gran cantidad de sangre coagulada y que ya quedaban unos cuantos restos de algunos cadáveres

Estos restos estaban siendo devorados en ese instante Leon y Celeste les disparan en la cabeza a los 3 zombis y ven que estos también tenían cicatrices en sus estómagos

Leon: ¿Cuatro con cicatrices?

Antes de que puedan revisar a alguno de estos zombis llegan más atraídos por la carne fresca (Leon y Celeste)

Leon: Maldita sea

Leon y Celeste comienzan a disparar nuevamente a la cabeza de los zombis que venían pero estos eran muchos por lo que tienen que retroceder alejándose de los misteriosos cadáveres de los nuevos zombis

Mientras Leon y Celeste combate el motociclista sigue observando a distancia

Todo infectado fue asesinado mientras comía, observación sin confirmar

Celeste deja una carga explosiva en el asfaltado mientras se alejan de la gran cantidad se zombis que los persiguen

Celeste: Deja de disparar y corre

Leon hace caso y ambos corren lejos del alcance de la carga explosiva mientras los zombis se acercan esta por lo que Celeste saca un control remoto mientras se aleja los zombis continúan avanzando Celeste da media vuelta y hace explotar la carga calcinado y destrozando a los zombis con la explosión

Leon se da la vuelta y ve como caen partes de zombis por todo el lugar y uno cae frente a Celeste era un torso con solo un brazo pero con la cabeza intacta por lo que el zombi empezó a arrastrase hacia celeste Leon corre a ayudarla pero Celeste no se paralizo por la escena y mata al zombi

Cuando Leon está cerca ella lo mira a los ojos

Celeste: ¿Que tratas de ocultar?  
>Leon: ¿De qué hablas?<br>Celeste: Primero es canibalismo, luego esa cosa trata de acercarse a mí  
>Leon: Yo no oculto nada, solo lucho contra los responsables de esto<br>Celeste: Estas ayudando a limpiar su desastre  
>Leon: No, son otras personas las que crearon estos virus y cada vez nos acercamos a detenerlos de forma permanente<br>Celeste: A quienes  
>Leon: Es algo complicado tomaría tiempo<p>

Pero la conversación es interrumpida por un ruido ambos apuntan a ese lugar y resulta que era solo algo que el viento hizo caer, Celeste dejo las preguntas y decidió acompañar a Leon

Ambos buscaron más zombis pero después de que Celeste los hizo explotar era difícil encontrar uno

Leon: No tiene sentido, una zona como esta debería estar plagada  
>Celeste: Tienes experiencia en esto<p>

Leon y Celeste continuaron caminando hasta que ven a uno de los nuevos zombis pero este estaba parado mirando hacia el horizonte sin hacer nada Leon lo derriba de un tiro a la cabeza, Leon y celeste se acercan a él y ven que también tenía la cicatriz en su estómago

Celeste: Todos estos tenían lo mismo en su estómago  
>Leon: Deberemos revisar<p>

Leon estaba sacando su cuchillo nuevamente pero luego se detiene

Leon: Tal vez es una trampa, no necesitaban muchos infectados solo algunos que llamen la atención dentro de este cadáver puede haber algún agente químico contagioso  
>Celeste: ¿Entonces lo dejamos así nomás?<br>Leon: Conozco unos amigos que estarán felices por analizar a estos sujetos, no te preocupes ellos tienen los medios para hacerlo de forma segura

Celeste se relaja al oír esas palabras por parte de Leon deja de tenerle desconfianza y ambos continúan su búsqueda de zombis

Tras buscar dentro de unas casas encuentran algunos (estándar), ya llevaban casi 1 hora buscando algo hasta que se acercan a una casa la cual tenía un vehículo afuera con la puerta del conductor abierta y abajo del auto solo la sangre

En la casa estaba la incógnita, Leon y Celeste entran en esta pero apenas entran escuchaban ruidos en ambos pisos de la casa

Celeste: Yo subiré

Leon comienza a registrar la planta baja mientras celeste sube las escaleras, Leon continua investigando en la planta baja ya sea en las salas de estar o en la cocina, y en la cocina es cuando ve que uno de los zombis dejo un rastro de huellas de sangre

Parece que después de devorar a su víctima piso la sangre por lo que Leon se puso a seguir el rastro y se da cuenta de que el zombi por alguna razón empezó a subir hacia el segundo piso

Leon: Celeste

Leon comienza a subir y ve que el zombi estaba detrás de Celeste

La cual estaba distraída con algo pero el zombi no la atacaba.

Algo misterioso

Luego Leon vio que había otros zombis devorando cadáveres pero ya solo quedaban partes blandas de estos y por eso no producían el ruido de huesos triturados al masticar

Leon sin pensarlo le dispara al zombi en la cabeza llamando la atención de Celeste y de los otros zombis que estaban en el cuarto por lo que estos se paran y se dirigen a los pasillos del piso de arriba pero son asesinados por Leon y Celeste

Leon: Que paso, pudiste haber sido devorada  
>Celeste: Perdón, no sé qué me paso<p>

Celeste le oculto a Leon el motivo del cual ella se quedó callada y era que el cuarto de la niña devorada era idéntico al cual ella tuvo en su infancia

Con la zona limpia Leon y Celeste se dirigen hacia los helicópteros pero mientras estos hacen su caminata el motociclista termina de hacer sus anotaciones

Observación solucionada, nueva hipótesis, porque el ataque en la primera prueba

El motociclista apaga su mini pantalla y luego aprieta un control remoto para tomar su moto suavemente y dirigirse a algún destino

Mientras que Leon y Celeste estaban cerca de las primeras casas que revisaron cuando ven una extraña iluminación en la cocina de una de ellas cuando se acercan ven que el primer zombi (de los nuevos) que encontraron estaba siendo calcinado con unas potentes llamas

Leon: Maldita sea  
>Celeste: Las cicatrices<br>Leon: Debí haber abierto de todas formas al cadáver  
>Celeste: Tendrás otra oportunidad<p>

Ambos continúan su recorrido hasta llegar a los helicópteros

Hombre: Buen trabajo agente Kennedy, Señorita cruz ya no la necesitamos puede retirarse  
>Celeste: No lo creo<p>

Leon se sorprende al oír a celeste

Hombre: Ya no necesitamos de sus servicios ya recibió su paga  
>Celeste: Eso no me importa, me quedo junto al agente Kennedy<br>Hombre: Eso es imposible  
>Leon: Déjela<br>Hombre: Esta bien, pero recuerde señorita Cruz no se le pagara nada  
>Celeste: Estoy de acuerdo con eso<p>

Todos suben a los Chinook y dejan el lugar mientras que eso sucede es un casino donde el mismo hombre con ahora una chaqueta café y lentes oscuros recibe la llamada

No me importa cuántas pruebas debas hacer, solo quiero que tengas todo listo

El hombre cuelga el teléfono y se pone a lanzar dados


	3. Chapter 3

Todos suben a los Chinook y dejan el lugar mientras que eso sucede es un casino donde el mismo hombre con ahora una chaqueta café y lentes oscuros recibe la llamada

No me importa cuántas pruebas debas hacer, solo quiero que tengas todo listo

El hombre cual el teléfono y se pone a lanzar dados.

Pasan los días y se está por las fechas del carnaval de Rió pero las cosas no salieron como debieron haberlo hecho

Desde el cielo se ve a una gran parte de Rió en llamas una gran cantidad de cuadras fue rodeada y asilada toda esa zona tenia algunos edificios en llamas.

Alrededor de estas manzanas había barricadas de soldados disparando continuamente.

Se ve a la prensa sin acceso a la zona las autoridades no les dejan pasar.

El lugar es un caos a lo que se ve helicópteros acercándose a las barricadas mientras estos se acercan a las barriscadas se ve también a otros helicópteros pero de uso militar bloqueando a los helicópteros de la prensa

Estos helicópteros llegaron a las barricadas y comienzan a descender poco a poco, y un grupo de personas bajan de estos entre ellos Jill, Cris y la ultima en bajar del helicóptero una pelirroja la cual tenía gran parte de su pelo amarrado atrás, 2 mechones de pelo hacia ambos lados y tenía ojos verdes

Esta vez no es Cris quien va a hablar con el comandante Brasilero sino un miembro de la BSAA por lo que este da permiso de ingreso a este grupo.

Pero mientras eso sucedía desde la base del cristo de la concordia se ve a una gran cantidad de gente muerta hay sangre por todo el piso.

Los cadáveres tienen diferentes tipos de heridas, ya sea una cortada en la yugular o herida en el pecho, también se ve a algunos oficiales de policía con heridas de bala.

Ya sea en la cabeza o corazón.

Con algunos telescopios desplegados y apuntando a diferentes ángulos se ve a un misterioso hombre

Era el mismo que estaba oculto en Rusia y el motociclista de las zonas Residenciales de USA

Pero este ahora se veía diferente ya que estaba con un traje (en Rusia también lo usaba pero jamás se dejó ver) este traje era de color negro su traje estaba hecho de una fibra ligera pero más resistente que el Kevlar

En su espalda tenía una mochila algo compacta pero está a simple vista daba a entender de que era moderna y no cargaba cualquier clase de equipo sin mencionar que estaba hecha de un plástico especial.

Su casco estaba hecho de la misma fibra flexible pero resistente del traje más parecía un pasamontañas que un casco solo que era más versátil y resistente que un casco convencional.

Su casco incluía un lente especial el cual era similar al lente de una máscara de gas

Su casco también contiene algo similar a un respirador solo que este era compacto y a simple vista se podía ver que muy moderno.

Sus botas parecían tener una gran cantidad de utilidades

En su brazo derecho tenía una gran ante bracera la cual parecía tener unos aparatos instalados

En su brazo izquierdo había un extraño dispositivo

Este misterioso hombre observaba la situación a distancia turnando los telescopios, y ya no tenía la mini pantalla en su mano sino el lente de su casco es el que recibía las anotaciones

Un contingente entra en la zona de prueba, dato interesante, sujeto femenino de Rusia también está presente en campo de prueba, ventajoso, población no infectada restante 400 individuos

El misterioso hombre termina de guardar las anotaciones luego la pantalla se apaga y se pone a observar a través de los telescopios

Mientras que dentro de la zona infectada cerca de las orillas de las playas de rió bajo el agua se ve un submarino

Dentro de este se ve en la cámara de torpedos como ponen 2 torpedos más grandes de lo convencional luego un técnico se acerca a los 2 torpedos y los abre revelando que no eran torpedos sino capsulas

Luego en otra cámara del submarino se ve a un oficial frente a dos personas estas dos eran Leon y Celeste

Oficial: Agente Kennedy y señorita Cruz su misión es simple, hace unas horas gran parte de la ciudad de Rió de Janeiro fue atacada con creemos infección de Virus T  
>Leon: ¿Y por qué me llamaron?<br>Oficial: Creo que tiene una idea del por qué  
>Leon: Ashley<br>Celeste: ¿Vieja Ex novia?  
>Leon: Ella quisiera<br>Oficial: La hija del Presidente Ashley Graham estaba de viaje, asistiendo al carnaval de la ciudad afortunadamente el satélite indica que sigue viva pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo más durara en esta situación, hay rumores de que los Brasileros ordenaran un bombardeo masivo sobre la zona para eliminar a los infectados así que deberán apresurarse y sacar a Ashley de ahí cuanto antes

Leon y Celeste se ponen trajes de buceo y se meten a las capsulas

Los torpederos ponen la capsula en la cámara de disparos y luego disparan ambas capsulas hacia la playa de ahí el submarino se mantiene cerca.

Ambas capsulas se detienen y se abren Leon y Celeste continúan nadando hasta llegar a la playa, una vez en la playa ambos se paran en la arena y salen del mar poco a poco mientras jalaban una mochila impermeabilizada.

Una vez lejos del agua ambos se quitan sus trajes para bucear y abren estas mochilas las cuales tenían equipo militar.

La de Leon tenía su cartuchera junto a su pistola munición y su chaqueta marrón y en la mochila de Celeste había un FN P90 con munición y unas cuantas cargas explosivas

Leon: ¿Nueva arma?  
>Celeste: Esta tiene 50 balas de capacidad, será más útil en este tipo de situación<p>

Ambos ya con sus armas cargadas se adentran en la cuidad mientras se ve a la distancia por la playa como un porta aviones se acerca

Mientras Leon y Celeste empiezan la búsqueda por Ashley en las afueras de las barricadas están los agentes de la BSAA formados esperando por instrucciones y frente a las líneas estaba 3 personas Cris Jill y la chica de pelo rojo

Cris: Esta vez la situación requerirá un gran trabajo de personal se estima que hay 2.500.000 de infectados se cree que aún hay sobrevivientes, pero no tienen mucho tiempo, estamos corriendo contra el reloj, dentro de unas horas bombardearan la cuidad liquidando todo

Cris se acerca a un grupo de miembros

Cris: Ustedes tienen la labor de buscar el punto seguro donde llevaremos a los sobrevivientes

De ahí cris les da bengalas de 2 tipos de colores

Cris: Cuando hayan escogido un punto grande donde podamos llevar a los sobrevivientes disparen la roja al cielo, y la verde es para cuando escuchen las alarmas estas mandaran humo verde y confirmaran que esa zona sigue siendo segura, recuerden estar atentos al aire

De ahí Cris termina su discurso y se le acerca la chica de pelo rojo

Claire: Yo me encargo ahora Cris

La chica se pone a hablar a los miembros

Claire: Notaran que alguno de ustedes no llevan rifles de asalto, como verán es posible que haya algún tipo de ave infectada y atacaran en bandadas, por lo que el lanzallamas que alguno de ustedes llevan es su mejor opción, cada grupo llevara un miembro con lanzallamas el estará encargado de los ataques de aves, ahora estén atentos habrá animales infectados son muy peligrosos y nunca lo olviden apunten a la cabeza, sino desperdiciaran tiempo y munición, por ultimo busquen alguna forma de usar algún vehículo ya que tenemos poco tiempo

Todos se separan en grupos y un miembro con lanzallamas es el que acompaña al grupo formado por Cris Jill y Claire los cuales comienzan a caminar

Mientras mas se adentraban a las calles de Río se comienzan a ver a los zombis ambulando por la ciudad por lo que comienzan a matarlos con disparos certeros a la cabeza

Muchos zombis mueren sin saber que los mato mientras que otros sienten la carne fresca y comienzan a caminar despacio hacia el grupo de Cris

Jill: A este paso no podremos hacer nada, dame tu machete Cris

Cris saca el machete que llevaba en su espalda y se lo lanza a Jill la cual atrapa el machete y corre hacia los zombis.

Esta da un salto y cae haciendo una estocada clavando el machete en la cabeza del zombi luego retira el machete y parte a la mitad la cabeza de otro zombi

Luego un zombi trata de rasguñarla por lo que Jill le corta el brazo y usando su propio brazo le clava la cabeza

De ahí da un salto y cae encima de los hombros de un zombi para clavar el machete en su frente luego retira el machete de la cabeza da un salto al lado de un zombi y mientras esta en el aire hace un corte a la mitad en la cabeza del zombi y luego a un zombi que se encontraba al lado de este le clava a través de la oreja con el machete para al momento de retirarlo hacer un corte atravesando al cabeza de un zombi sin separarla del cuerpo solo un corte incompleto

De ahí le clava con el machete desde la mandíbula hasta la cabeza a otro zombi para después dar una patada mientras se impulsa para hacer un corte largo,

Al hacer este movimiento patea con semejante fuerza la mandíbula del zombi que la saca de la cabeza y con su machete hace un corte en 2 cabezas de zombi

El zombi sin mandíbula trata de acercarse a Jill pero esta solo dobla su brazo hacia atrás y con el machete atraviesa la cabeza del zombi

Luego da un salto apoyando su mano en el hombro de un zombi para clavar el machete en su cabeza y luego saltar hacia otro zombi poniendo sus piernas en su pecho haciéndolo caer para clavarle el machete entre las cejas

Luego retira el machete y hace un corte diagonal desprendiendo mitad de cabeza de forma violenta de otro zombi

Pero la matanza de Jill es interrumpida cuando se oyen unas bocinas que llaman la atención de todos y se ve que unos autos algo oxidados con hombres encima de estos con sus armas en el aire y estos están disparándolas

Jill: Maldición

Jill ignora a los zombis y corre a refugiarse dentro de un callejón mientras que estos dementes dan una pasada acribillando a los zombis y pocos de estos disparos llegan a la cabeza pero algunos disparos solo destrozaron los cuerpos de los zombis una vez terminada la balacera Jill sale de su escondite y mata a los últimos zombis y luego Cris Claire y el miembro con el lanzallamas se reúnen con Jill

Jill: Te lo devuelvo  
>Cris: Gracias<p>

Cris guarda su machete lleno de sangre y los 4 continúan su camino y regresando al cristo de la concordia el hombre misterioso continuaba con sus anotaciones

Interesante mujer tenerla bajo observación

El hombre sigue observando a distancia los eventos mientras que cerca de un hotel se ve que las calles que dan a este hotel están plagadas de zombis

Frente a los hoteles, detrás de algunas cajas se vea una chica rubia la cual estaba vestida como bailarina de rió con un traje que tenía unas grandes plumas color violeta en la espalda un sostén dorado muy adornado al igual que pequeñas telas cubriendo sus genitales.

Esta chica estaba aterrada pero para su fortuna los zombis estaban comiendo los cadáveres del lugar lo que le dio tiempo a ocultarse, otro grupo de autos viejos pasa con lunáticos los cuales disparan a los zombis y arrollan a algunos pero dejando aun una gran cantidad de zombis bloqueando el camino

Leon y Celeste continúan internándose en las calles de Río viendo la muerte que la infección causo

Celeste: Esto es horrible  
>Leon: Diablos debe haber una gran cantidad de infectados, debemos apresurarnos, a Ashley no le queda mucho tiempo<p>

Leon y Celeste continúan avanzando y encontrando calles llenas de zombis ambulantes por lo que comienzan a dispararles en la cabeza mientras Leon y Celestes limpian las calles regresando al cristo el misterioso hombre también vigilaba a Leon

Mismos sujetos de la segunda prueba, nueva anotación, empezar calificación para candidatos

El misteriosos hombre aprieta un botón que había en un pequeño tablero y se ve como por una casa con toda la familia muerta y en la cocina de esta casa había 3 jaulas con perros infectados

3 rotweilers los cuales tenían una mandíbula 3 veces más grande sus ojos eran blancos por completo sus dientes eran más grande se notaba un incremento muscular en sus patas aparte de la caída de pelo estos estaban quietos hasta que sus puertas se abren por control remoto y estos comienzan a correr

Manejen esto

Son las palabras por parte de este hombre misterioso mientras que Leon y Celeste están tras una barricada hecha de refrigeradores ya que estos lunáticos se la pasan disparando balas a todas partes

Leon: Que les pasa a estos tipos  
>Celeste: Creo que son gente de las Favelas<br>Leon: ¿Favelas?  
>Celeste: Barrios peligrosos<p>

Los sujetos de las Favelas continuaban disparando por lo que Celeste saca una carga y la lanza hacia ellos por lo que los disparos cesan ya que están queriendo bajar de sus autos para escapar y es cuando celeste detona la bomba haciendo explotar los autos y matando a todos los traficantes de las Favelas que estaban ahí

Las llamas se los tragaron vivos, una vez terminados los disparos Leon y Celeste se paran y continúan con la búsqueda de Ashley

Mientras que se ve que una calle más gente de las favelas estaban con sus autos alrededor y habían zombis lavados a algunos fieros largos y delgados en el interior de esta agrupación se veía a mas miembros de las Favelas disparando al aire con sus armas todos eran observados a distancia por el misterioso hombre

Que error cometieron ustedes

El hombre deja de observar a la Favelas cuando una bengala roja es disparada al cielo desde el estadio Maracaná el hombre mira desde el cristo y ve al grupo de agentes de la BSAA en plena cancha con las bengalas

Parece que tomaron al estadio como un punto de evacuación interesante

El hombre deja de observar al estadio y se pone a observar al grupo de Jill los cuales ya tenían a algunos sobrevivientes acompañándolos

Claire: Vaya localización escogieron  
>Cris: Por mi está bien, es un lugar grande<p>

El grupo continúa avanzando hasta que ven a un hospital este parecía estar lleno de zombis pero en los pisos superiores se vea como había gente aún viva y usando las luces del cuarto enviaban una señal de SOS en código morse.

Pero también había un grupo de personas atrapadas en un edificio por lo que había un gran dilema ahí

Cris: No podemos abandonar a esta gente  
>Claire: Pero tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo, la hora límite se acerca<br>Jill: Yo iré al hospital ustedes vayan con esa gente del edificio  
>Claire: ¿Estarás bien?<br>Jill: Puedo hacerlo sola

Jill se dirige al hospital mientras que el resto van al edificio, todo esto es observado desde el cristo

Que inconveniente se están separando

El hombre conecta un dispositivo de grabación al telescopio que vigilaba a Jill mientras él se pone a vigilar al grupo de Cris los cuales se acercan al edificio rodeado por zombis y comienzan a dispararles a la cabeza para matarlos y limpiar el área

Los zombis caen rápidamente Cris y Claire son tan precisos con sus disparos que no desperdician munición alguna, tras caer la mayoría de los zombis el resto recién comienzan a mirar atrás y a caminar hacia el grupo de Cris

Claire: Es su oportunidad salgan

Claire les grita a los refugiados del edificio los cuales comienzan a escapar aprovechando que los zombis están atacando al grupo de Cris.

Mientras los sobrevivientes están escapando de los zombis Jill se adentra en el hospital usando las escaleras de emergencia para subir hasta la terraza

Una vez en la terraza Jill ve un helicóptero estrellado en llamas y 3 zombis en la puerta agachados devorando unos cadáveres, Jill no pierde el tiempo y dispara a los zombis en la cabeza y procede a internarse en el hospital, donde ve sangre en las paredes de los pasillos por los que pasaba

Solo podía imaginarse lo que ocurrió en ese hospital apenas la infección se liberó.

Jill continúa caminando hasta llegar al piso donde ve a una gran cantidad de zombis acumulados en la puerta de los sobrevivientes

Jill saca su pistola mientras se acercaba los distraídos zombis que empujaban contra la puerta, pero sorpresivamente los zombis logran derribar la puerta cosa que alarmo a Jill y hace que ella corra a la habitación donde estaban los sobrevivientes

Jill comienza a dispararles en la cabeza pero tardo mucho habían mordido al menos una vez a los sobrevivientes por lo que un hombre con una herida de mordida en su brazo se le acerca a Jill

Señor: Ya estamos perdidos, sabemos que es lo que pasa cuando te muerden, pero por suerte logre salvar a mi hija

Jill vio como salía de la espalda del hombre una niña de 5 años muy aterrada y apegada a su padre por lo que este se arrodilla y se susurra al oído por lo que la niña suelta la pierna de su padre y va con Jill

Señor: Por favor sáquela de aquí, le daré tiempo llamando la atención de esas cosas, antes de convertirme en una  
>Jill: No se preocupe lo haré<p>

Jill comienza a querer ir hacia la terraza pero el helicóptero en llamas estaba cerca de unos contenedores de gas por lo que este explota derrumbando el pasillo que dirigía a la terraza

Debían tomar otro camino si querrían salir del hospital, por lo que Jill comienza a bajar por los pisos agarrando la mano de la niña ahí todo era silencioso hasta que Jill llega a ver que el derrumbe causado por el helicóptero no era el único ni el primero

Había un gran hueco lleno de fuego que impedía su escape por lo que Jill tenía que buscar otra salida, pero esta comenzó a escuchar zombis acercarse por lo que mira a la niña y la sube para que esta se agarre con sus brazos de su cuello mientras Jill la sostiene con su otro brazo

Jill: Cierra tus ojos y no los habrás pase lo que pase

La niña cierra sus ojos y Jill se acerca a la ventana y calcula 8 metros y se pone a buscar mangueras quirúrgicas pero los zombis ya estaban cerca así que Jill saca su pistola y comienza a dispararles a la cabeza luego Jill golpea la ventana rompiéndola y con su pierna quita los últimos vidrios rotos del marco de la ventana

Continua disparando a los zombis hasta que queda uno solamente de ahí Jill toma varios instrumentos quirúrgicos y los usa para clavar al zombi a la pared de ahí mira a la niña la cual quiere abrir sus ojos

Jill: No los abras

La niña continua con sus ojos cerrados y Jill usa el ultimo bisturí para cortar el estómago del zombi clavado a la pared y luego cortar sus intestinos de ahí enrosca en su mano con las tripas y clava con el ultimo bisturí la cabeza del zombi a la pared

De ahí Jill corre a la ventana que rompió y salta usando las tripas del zombi (hay de 6 a 8 metros de intestino delgado en el cuerpo) como cuerda bungi

A los 7 metros la cuerda digo los intestinos se acaban por lo que Jill jala un poco la tripa y continua cayendo ya que se le salían los órganos del cuerpo al zombi una vez en tierra Jill se aleja de los intestinos lo suficiente para que la niña o los vea

Jill: ahora puedes abrir los ojos

La niña ve que esta fuera del hospital y no hay zombis y sonríe por lo que Jill la baja de sus brazos y la agarra de las manos mientras se dirige al maracaná para alcanzar al grupo de Cris todo el acto fue observado por el misterioso hombre

Primer sujeto en la lista para candidatos

En la computadora del lente del casco comienza a verse un registro de caras hasta que aparece la foto de Jill de ahí su información

Primer sujeto en la lista para candidatos Jill Valentine

Terminada la anotación el hombre ve a los perros infectados que corrían hacia Cris

¿Por qué lo atacan?

El hombre activa una función con sus lentes y se ve que lo veía todo color verde pero el machete de Cris estaba con un color rojo

Sangre infectada pobre diablo

La lente vuelve a Mostar todo normal y los perros corren hacia Cris mientras su grupo camina hacia el maracaná

Pero comienzan a escuchar los sonidos de las patas corriendo hacia ellos por lo que se ponen a apuntar a las calles pero por detrás un perro se sube a la espalda de Cris y trata de morder su cabeza

Claire le dispara al perro pero cuando el perro atacaba Claire apuntaba al cráneo pero el movimiento del cuello hizo que la bala llega a su cuello salvando a Cris el cual se para rápidamente y ve como los otros 2 perros saltan hacia él y Claire les dispara también.

Pero los perros ignoraban a Claire solo querían atacar a Cris, Cris saca su machete pero cuando está poniendo su brazo en la espalda para empuñarlo un perro salta hacia su pecho y queriendo morder su mano cuando Cris estaba recién sacando el machete

Pero Claire le dispara al perro el tiro falla y llega centímetros abajo del cerebro del animal en ese momento Jill está llegando a reunirse con el grupo y los perros comienzan a rodear a Jill antes de atacarla

Jill saca su pistola pero el perro salto antes por lo que el disparo es desviado de ahí otro perro salta a Jill por su lado izquierdo Jill tiene que patearlo y el tercer perro sigue atacando a Cris

Los perros atacan a la mujer interesante

El hombre activa nuevamente sus lentes y ve que Jill está completamente roja

Imposible está infectada, pero eso explicaría el primer ataque

En la lista de candidatos Jill es borrada de los datos de ahí comienza a buscar las caras de Claire y Cris para luego tener la información de cada uno

Hermanos eh

El hombre sigue observando.

Jill detenía a un perro con su brazo y saca su otra pistola y le dispara en su boca destrozado el cerebro del lampiño can para luego quedar el otro por lo que Claire aprovecha su inmovilidad y dispararle en la cabeza matándolo quedando solo el perro el cual Cris detiene con sus 2 manos el cuello con su machete en el piso y el perro ataca a su cara constantemente Cris apenas puede alejarlo, Jill le da una patada en las costillas al perro y Claire le dispara en la cabeza

Cris: Gracias

Cris se para y se acerca a los perros

Jill: Se parecen a los de la fábrica  
>Claire: Con que así eran los infectados allá, sin duda está conectado<br>Cris: Vamos antes de que vengan más

El grupo continúa su trayecto mientras que los traficantes de las Favelas, seguían en su ritual y algunos comenzaron a bañarse con la coagulada sangre de los zombis pero todo el festejo es interrumpido por su líder

Esta cuidad nos pertenece, ni siquiera estas cosas pudieron quitárnosla y una vez que acabemos con todas habremos demostrado nuestra soberanía absoluta, ahora nos bañamos con su sangre para demostrarles que nadie se mete con las favelas

Apenas termina el discurso todos disparan al aire pero una gran cantidad de los nuevos zombis se acercaban a esa agrupación

Estos iban corriendo y lo hacían rápido por lo que apenas los traficantes los ven comienzan a disparar pero sus armas se descargaron rápido ya que desperdiciaron munición disparando al aire y en el tiempo que buscaban nueva munición y estaban cargando sus armas nuevamente los zombis llegan a los traficantes antes de que puedan poner el nuevo cargador en sus rifles

Por lo que comienzan a devorarlos

Otros logran subir a un auto y salir corriendo de ahí dejando a otros a su suerte siendo devorados por esta nueva clase de zombis

Mientras que Leon y Celeste ya estaban cerca de la zona hotelera de rió buscando a Ashley internándose en las calles repletas de zombis mientras son observados por el misterioso hombre

Veamos sus aptitudes

El lente comienza a buscar la información de Leon y Celeste usando sus caras para luego dar con los perfiles de ambos

Interesante

El hombre sigue observando a distancia como estos 2 se internan al territorio lleno de zombis

Pero para celeste y su arma de 50 balas por cargador para ella es fácil limpiar la zona, ambos sin desperdiciar munición para internarse hasta llegar al hotel cuya calle estaba llena de zombis pero apenas Leon y Celeste llegan ven solo sangre coagulada y viseras mascadas

Leon: Vaya creí que esta zona estaría plagada, ojala Ashley siga viva

Leon y celeste están a punto de entrar al hotel pero oyen una voz

¿?: Esperen

Leon y Celeste miran atrás y ven a Ashley la cual salió de su escondite la cual ya saben estaba vestida como bailarina de río por lo que Leon abre sus ojos más de lo común

Leon: Ashley pero tu  
>Celeste: Y me vas a decir que no estabas interesado<br>Ashley: Me da vergüenza que me vean así, solo quería divertirme pero esas cosas aparecieron de la nada apenas pude ocultarme

Leon sigue sin poder hablar

Celeste: La cuidad será bombardeada deberemos salir cuanto antes  
>Ashley: Deje mi arma en el hotel<p>

Celeste carga su arma

Celeste: Yo te cubro

Leon y Celeste entran escoltando a Ashley a que esta consiga su arma, llegando a la habitación de Ashley ella y Celeste entran Leon las está siguiendo pero Celeste lo detiene con su mano

Celeste: Aquí te quedas, me tiene a mí para cuidarla y estoy empezando por cuidarla de ti  
>Leon: No le haré nada<br>Celeste: Tu expresión afuera del hotel dice lo contrario

Celeste cierra la puerta dejando a Leon afuera de la habitación mientras que en el maracaná se ve como los grupos de la BSAA llegan poco a poco con sobrevivientes de río y todos comienzan a entrar al gran estadio mientras unos miembros de la BSAA hacen un censo otros vigilan los alrededores

Mientras esto sucede en el porta aviones se ve al personal de este poniendo misiles a los aviones mientras que los pilotos están sentados y frente a ellos un oficial el cual les da las instrucciones del ataque (en portugués pero como no se portugués lo escribiré en español imaginen que mi narración son los subtítulos)

Oficial: Su misión es simple destruyen todo y le disparan a todo, el porta aviones está cerca de la cuidad porque bombardearan y regresaran a recargar munición para regresar a bombardear, limpien la cuidad no dejen nada de pie, el ataque comenzara en 5 horas, ahora hay sobrevivientes en el maracaná ya enviaron una bengala roja al cielo desde esa posición, si no ven humo verde en al menos 4 puntos eso querrá decir que toda esa gente no sobrevivió y deberán bombardear el estadio prepárense

Mientras los pilotos se preparan para el bombardeo en ciudades vecinas a río se ven en las bases militares a bombarderos pesados estar siendo cargados con bombas y preparándose para bombardear, Celeste ya abre la puerta de la habitación de Ashley

Celeste: Ya podemos irnos

Ashley ya se había cambiado a unas ropas deportivas y se la ve cargando su pistola una mágnum

Leon: Vayámonos debeos regresar a la playa  
>Ashley: No, están reuniendo a los sobrevivientes en el estadio, esa es la zona segura<br>Celeste: Y está más cerca  
>Leon: Esta bien vayamos al estadio<p>

Los 3 salen del hotel y comienzan a dirigirse al maracaná por las calles infestadas mientras que el grupo de Cris ya está llegando al Maracaná juntándose con otros grupos de sobrevivientes

Claire: Hay mucha gente  
>Jill: También hay muchos infectados, debemos abarracarnos en el estadio esto los atraerá<p>

Todos entran al estadio y reúnen a los miembros en la cancha

Cris: Ya se acerca la hora posiciónense para las bengalas, apenas estas manden humo verde marcaran esta zona como segura y no será bombardeada voluntarios

4 miembros de la BSAA dan un paso al frente

Cris: Muy bien

Cris les da las bengalas verdes a los 4 miembros

Cris: Tienen 4 horas para plantar las bengalas

Los 4 miembros se dividen

Jill: Ahora hay mucha carne aquí los infectados vendrán tranquen las entradas y posicionen sus ramas contamos con poco tiempo, así que muévanse vamos, vamos, vamos

Jill y Claire comienzan a organizar a los miembros dándoles posiciones señalando las entradas al estadio los parqueos y cualquier lugar por donde algún zombi pueda ingresar

Inclusive los sobrevivientes ayudan llevando cualquier cosa como barricada.

La gente trabajaba duramente mientras los 4 miembros se posicionaban en 4 partes altas del estadio para dar a ver las bengalas pero nadie sabía que lo vendría a continuación solo una persona la cual estaba en le cristo observando todo a distancia

Pobres distraídos creo que no tendré ningún espécimen

Lo que nadie en el maracaná vio es que un grupo de aves infectadas volaban hacia el estadio atraídas por la carne fresca mientras los 4 miembros corrían a posicionarse para lanzar las bengalas antes del bombardeo el grupo de Leon ya estaba llegando al estadio

En ese estadio no creo que pueda evaluar a algún espécimen

El misterioso hombre se acerca a un panel y varios carritos de juguete se encienden y comienzan a jalar un torso mutilado hacia el estadio

Eso los atraerá

El hombre se para y deja unos dispositivos de grabación en los telescopios y regresa al panel para activar la transferencia remota mientras se retira del cristo

El bombardeo comenzara pronto

Regresando al estadio mientras comienzan a bloquear las entradas el grupo de Leon estaba llegando

Celeste: Esperen

Los sobrevivientes al ver llegar al grupo de Leon los dejan entrar antes de bloquear la entrada pero en una entrada en una entrada por el hemisferio oeste los autos de juguete entran sin problemas ya que aún no había nadie bloqueando el ingreso y debido a la situación todos estaban preocupados por el bombardeo

El encargado de desplegar la primera bengala estaba llegando a su posición, pero este apenas llega a esta ve a una gran bandada de aves infectadas las cuales no le dan tiempo de hacer algo y lo atacan haciéndolo caer al piso mientras comienzan a devorarlo poco a poco sacándole los ojos arrancándole la piel a tirones pero lo más importante

Este ya no podía lanzar la bengala para dar la señal, de que la zona era segura por lo que el bombardeo también seria aplicado al maracaná

Jill: Queda 1 hora para el bombardeo  
>Cris: Ya todos están en posición lo hemos logrado<p>

Claire estaba viendo a través de unos binoculares a cada uno de los encargados de las bengalas los primeros 3 ya estaban en sus lugares pero cuando Claire busca al último solo ve un cadáver completamente devorado y cuando levanta el binocular hacia arriba ve a la nube asesina que se acercaba a los sobrevivientes

Claire: Esto es malo muy malo

Claire lanza sus binoculares y les grita a los demás miembros de la BSAA con un tono de desesperación

Claire: Necesitamos los lanza llamas

Todos los antes distraídos miembros ahora ven la inminente muerte que se les acerca por lo que corren a sus lanzallamas y comienzan a lanzar llamaradas de fuego a las aves las cuales caían en picada como de fuego al piso

La cantidad de aves era tan grande que a pesar del fuego lograron atravesar la barrera y arremeter contra estos miembros a coste de más del 70% de las aves que estaban volando por lo que las aves restantes que se comían a los miembros de la BSAA era menor mucho menor

A lo que uno de estos moribundos antes de morir saca su pistola y apunta a uno de los tanques del lanzallamas causando la inmediata explosión de estos matándose matando a sus compañeros y aniquilando a las aves restantes

Sin mencionar que gran parte de las llamas se expanden por el campo cosa que Leon ve mientras ingresaba al estadio luego reconoce a Claire y corre hacia ella la cual estaba alterada por lo que sucedió en ese momento

Leon: Claire, ¿qué haces aquí?

Claire oye a Leon y da la vuelta

Claire: Eso no importa ahora, las radios se estropearon y no hay forma de avisar a la fuerza aérea que el estadio es zona segura  
>Loen: ¿Que paso?<br>Claire: Mataron a quien tenía que desplegar la primera bengala el resto esperaran a que eso suceda pero no hay forma de avisarles debemos salir del estadio  
>Leon: No hay tiempo puedo llegar<p>

Leon se pone a correr hacia las graderías ignorando a Celeste y Ashley las cuales ya lo estaban alcanzando

Leon comienza a trepar el alambrado que separaba la cancha de las graderías de espectadores

Mientras esto sucede los bombarderos pesados ya llenos de bombas comienzan a encender sus motores y las hélices comienzan a girar velozmente por lo que los aviones comienzan a avanzar a través de la pista y a alzar el vuelo

Al igual que en el porta aviones los pilotos se suben a sus aviones caza cargados con el máximo de misiles disponibles

La cabina del avión se cierra los técnicos amarran el tren del avión al portaviones el cual se prepara para darle al avión el impulso necesario.

Leon está subiendo veloz mente las graderías del estadio para alcanzar la bengala mientras Leon hace su avance saltando a través de las gradas por lo cual sube más rápido y se acerca con gran velocidad a la bengala

Pero mientras están terminando de abarracar las ultimas entradas pueden ver que los zombis se dirigen al maracaná atraídos por la carne que hay allá sin mencionar que algunos de los nuevos zombis están corriendo hacia el estadio, por lo que uno de los sobrevivientes que armaban la barricada corre al estadio a avisar al resto

Mientras esto sucede Leon ya está en el segundo nivel de las graderías a pocos pasos de alcanzar la bengala en ese mismo instante todos los aviones del portaaviones están formados en fila y comienzan a ser impulsados por los cables los cuales jalan al avión con gran fuerza dándole el impulso necesario para que este alce vuelo con la poca pista que un portaaviones ofrece

Los aviones comienzan a partir del portaviones mientras que los bombarderos pesados ya llegaron a Río

Los soldados que estaban en las barricadas se alejan de estas rápidamente ya que apenas los aviones llegan comienzan a dejar caer en línea las bombas, dispersando llamas por las calles de la inhóspita cuidad

Los edificios no pueden resistir los impactos constantes del bombardeo por lo que comienzan a desmoronarse uno tras uno, mientras que los aviones del portaaviones comienzan a volar sobre rió mientras que al oír la explosiones dentro del estadio Celeste está muy preocupada por lo que Claire se le acerca

Claire: confía en Leon él lo lograra a tiempo  
>Celeste: Esta bien<p>

Leon corre velozmente y se lanza hacia la bengala para agarrarla extender su brazo al aire y mientras se para accionarla dando a ver el humo verde los otros 3 al ver el humo también accionan sus bengalas y dan a mostrar humo verde el cual lo pilotos de los aviones ven

Piloto: Humo verde, la zona es segura

Los aviones comienzan a descender hasta llegar al nivel de tierra para poder ver a la gran cantidad de zombis acercándose al estadio

Piloto: Esos infelices se acercan al estadio, hagámosles un favor

Los pilotos que volaban lejos del estadio comienzan a dirigirse a este mientras que los que volaban cerca de este comienzan a bombardear a los zombis volando a nivel tierra para luego elevarse

Se puede ver como los misiles despedazan a los zombis al mismo tiempo que los incineran

Las ondas expansivas creadas por las explosiones de los misiles golpeaban con brutalidad a los zombis mandándolos a volar por los aires mientras estos se desmiembran

Otros son golpeados fuertemente con las paredes de los edificios por lo que sus cabezas no resisten el impacto y son destrozadas.

Los aviones después de haber limpiado los alrededores del estadio regresan al porta aviones para recibir munición nueva

Los bombarderos pesados ya gastaron todas sus bombas por lo que se retiran

Toda la zona bombardeada es una zona de fuego y desolación

Hay pantallas de fuego en las calles y gran parte de la zona infectada fue devastada

Aún hay zonas sin ser bombardeadas todavía quedan muchos zombis pero muchos de estos caminan hacia las llamas restantes del bombardeo por lo que se queman en el recorrido

Los aviones aterrizan en el portaaviones para ser rearmados con misiles y rellenar su tanque de combustible mientras eso pasa, los sobrevivientes alojados en el estadio se sienten tranquilos y felices

El peligro ya había pasado y Cris fue el único que vio a los carritos de juguete los cuales tenían los torsos cortados y estos parecían estar en putrefacción debido al olor que despedían pero tenían algo más

Ese mas se da a ver cuándo de entre las llamas salen corriendo varios zombis (de los nuevos) su piel tenía un tono más oscuro y la mayoría tenían quemaduras graves en todo el cuerpo sin mencionar ausencia de carne en partes de este estos

Sobrevivieron al bombardeo inicial y ahora continúan con su avance hacia el estadio al estar barricadas las entradas estos comienzan a saltar y empezar a trepar por las paredes del estadio algo que asusto a los sobrevivientes

Jill: Jamás vi que los infectados hagan eso

Los zombis trepaban con velocidad las paredes del estadio y se acercaban al techo de este

Claire: No hay salida nos tienen rodeados  
>Jill: Deberemos resistir y tratar de salvar a la mayoría<p>

Celeste cargando su arma con munición nueva se acerca a Jill y Claire

Celeste: Cuenten con migo

Jill: Todos los miembros fórmense alrededor de los sobreviviente, sobrevivientes reúnanse al centro del capo los cubriremos

En ese momento Cris saca su machete y hace un golpe al piso

Cris: Tengo una corazonada

Cris alza uno de los torsos cortados

Cris: Cada quien agarre uno y sáquenlos del estadio  
>Claire: Espera, te necesitamos aquí no te vayas solo por una corazonada<br>Cris: Confía en mi Claire sé que funcionara

Claire lo estaba meditando pero Jill se acerca a ella y pone su mano en su hombro

Jill: Conozco a Cris tanto como tu confiemos en el  
>Cris: Gracias Jill<p>

Cris y algunos voluntarios toman los dorsos cortados y se dirigen a las afueras del estadio pero llegando a las salidas ven que estaban bloqueadas

Cris: Maldita sea olvide que todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas

Desde afuera del estadio se podía ver como los zombis trepaban como hormigas ya llegando al techo de este y en el porta aviones los aviones estaban casi armados nuevamente para eliminar las zonas restantes

Mientras que Cris junto a los demás miembros que jalaban los dorsos cortados se quedan a unos metros de la salida bloqueada pero Celeste aparece

Celeste: Retírense

Celeste tenía una granada en mano, se aprecia el exterior del estadio y la barricada que bloqueaba la salida es destrozada por una explosión la cual manda a volar los objetos con los cuales se bloqueó la salida dejándola ahora libre

Celeste: Listo ahora apúrense

Cris y los demás estaban sacando los torsos del estadio y algunos zombis ya estaban en el techo y saltaron a las graderías

Pero para ese tiempo ya los torsos estaban fuera del estadio por lo que los zombis dejan de trepar y los que estaban en el techo saltan de este afuera del estadio

Los zombis que ya estaban en las graderías estaban queriendo salir del estadio bajando estas, pero Leon y los encargados de las bengalas sacan sus armas les apuntan en la cabeza y los matan con disparos certeros

Los zombis que saltaron desde el techo del estadio son destrozados al caer mientras que los otros comienzan a bajar de las paredes del estadio como hormigas y a correr hacia los dorsos cortados

Mientras esto sucede y se ve como todos los zombis se dirigen como hormigas hacia estos dorsos

Los aviones ya estaban listos por lo que encienden sus turbinas mientras el cable del portaaviones los jala con gran fuerza a través de la pista dándoles el impulso necesario para volar y estos se dirigen a limpiar lo que queda de la cuidad pero pasan por el maracaná y ven la acumulación de zombis

Piloto: Esas zonas deberán esperar

Los pilotos dan media vuelta los aviones y vuelven a volar a nivel de tierra rozando con el piso y al no haber nadie más que los zombis en su mira estos disparan los misiles para luego elevarse hacia arriba y con los misiles restantes bombardear las zonas faltantes

Aunque una pequeña parte del maracaná

Esa salida de emergencia fue destruida por los misiles, Cris y los demás miembros se paran después de la explosión y ven como las llamas consumen los cadáveres de esos zombis por lo que Celeste abre una nueva salida usando sus granadas ya que esa salida estaba en llamas donde los miembros sobrevivientes de la BSAA los sobrevivientes y el grupo de león salen del estadio al ver las ruinas de río

Luego de entre las ruinas aparecen soldados y por los cielos los aviones regresan al portaaviones y los helicópteros de la BSAA están sobrevolando el área para luego aterrizar de ahí Leon junto a Celeste y Ashley se dirigen a la playa por la cual llegaron, una vez ellos en la playa el submarino emerge y ellos nadan hacia este

Luego lo abordan para después regresar en este a USA, pero mientras la BSAA ayudaba con la evacuación de las personas

Los autitos de juguete que llevaron los torsos cortados hicieron un largo viaje hacia los cadáveres de los zombis asesinados en el estadio y cuando están cerca a estos explotan dispersando llamas a los cadáveres calcinándolos por completo

Para cuando los miembros de la BSAA regresan con bolsas para querer llevarse los cadáveres para examinarlos

Apenas entran al estadio ven como las llamas consumen cualquier tejido que pueda darles alguna pista de los nuevos tipos de zombi que aparecieron al ver esto Jill siente rabia

Jill: Malditos sean, sabían que nuestra prioridad eran los sobrevivientes se aprovecharon de eso, ahora no sabemos dónde será el siguiente ataque  
>Claire: Jill, no hay nada que podamos hacer, vámonos ya habrá otra oportunidad, estos sujetos siempre cometen errores<p>

Jill hace caso a Claire y se va frustrada nuevamente

Mientras que una de las barricadas estaba llena de soldados muertos con disparos en la cabeza cuello pecho estómago y el misterioso hombre a unos metros de está limpiándose la suela de sus botas con un trapo el cual guarda en un contenedor para no dejar evidencia alguna

Luego lleva su mano a la altura de su cabeza y presiona con su dedo su casco

Se ve en un yate al mismo hombre del mercado y casino el cual atiende su celular

Informa

Hay unos minutos de silencio

Son muy buenas noticias, solo encárgate de seguir manteniéndote en el anonimato en el que te mantuviste hasta ahora

Después de esas palabras el hombre cuelga el celular y decide regresar a sentarse a su mesa para comer un plato que le prepararon

Mientras que este misterioso hombre en rió en su casco hace una anotación

En base a los acontecimientos gravados a distancia el candidato a pruebas en tejido vivo para el virus M ya fue seleccionado

Hecha esta última anotación el hombre apaga su casco y se retira de río


End file.
